Mea Culpa
by Elelith
Summary: What did Vidanric think of a certain bare-footed countess when they first met?
1. Chapter 1 A Wager

**Okay guys, please be nice, first ever fanfic, reviews are always welcome...**

**This is dedicated to helplessromantic801 who managed to explain simple things to a stupid person -i.e. moi**

* * *

**CH 1- A Wager**

'What did you say Vidanric?'

I turned around to face Galdran's ill concealed anger. Feigning surprise, I said:

' Well my Lord, I just commented on Debegri's tardiness in quelling the hill savages.'

I knew I was displaying my polite court mask but inside I was quaking. _Everything depended on this. If I could not leave to meet the Tlanthi it would seriously cause mayhem. I needed the Tlanthi to stop disrupting the carefully structured plans created with my father. _I carefully assessed how far I could lead Galdran on as I pressed:

'I am sure your _cousin_ is doing his best yet two months have soon passed and he is not any closer to finishing them off it seems, from what I hear of the gossip which I am sure you've heard.'

This was a subtle insult to Galdran as everyone knew he had too many spies as it was listening to what was said in court. I winced at what I had said having no wish to insult my king. Yet. But Galdran did not seem to hear the last part. It seemed he was irked that he was related to the commander who was doing so poorly. Before Galdran could uleash his anger at me, Russav interceded with planned laughter.

'My dear cousin,' he addressed me,

' At least Debegri is out there fighting. You would not be able to stay in this season and weather fighting the wilderness itself. I hear they do not even have paved roads up there.'

At this Russav winked imperceptibly at me and I frowned. _That fool. Winking at me in front of the whole court. Why not just tell Galdran we plan to overthrow him! But maybe I am too tense, but how could I not be with this situation before me. _My attention snapped back to Galdran who had a slow smile spreading across his flaccid face. His pale watery eyes seem to bulge and misinterpreting my frown he said:

'Well Vidanric, you do not seem to agree with your cousin. I shall place in command over Debegri and we shall see if my cousin is truly incompetent.'

My breath whooshed out in relief that all went as planned, but thankfully it was not heard over Russav's mock consternation:

'My liege, I fear he will not survive. How will he be able to change his clothes 20 times a day while travelling. And surely he will not be able to travel with 50 carts of jewelry following him.'

Galdran laughed outright as several ladies tittered. Trying to prolong the atmosphere I wagered:

'Russav, I shall bring you the mischief makers in less than three weeks.'

Russav laughed and said:

' If you do I shall give you my stallion which you have coveted for two years.'

We shook hands over the wager amid court titters. I felt elated. _Whatever the Tlanthis proved to be I would at least be able to judge them fist hand and hopefully intimidate them enough for them to withdraw from the battle field. They must not; they will not upset the delicate chess game which I was playing with my ignorant king._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 Inevitable

**Ok guys, this is not very interesting but persevere, its needed for the story line...**

* * *

**CH 2- Inevitable**

The journey to the Tlanthi regions was tedious to say the very least. As the landscape slowly changed from orderly to wild I spent my time thinking. Thinking about the plans I had to modify, the ordeals awaiting me, the façade I had to perfect and the king I had to overthrow. My father had devised a rather simple plan 10 years ago but complications kept arising. The newest being the Astiars (_For those of you who haven't read the book in a while that's Mel and her brother_). I had left with three ridings of warriors all handpicked loyal Ranselaeuses. Yet even they could not hide certain dissatisfaction at travelling for three days through a harsh climate to fight a few ill trained villagers. But of course, they would never utter their disapproval. They were after all, in the same cause as I. And it was a fortunate thing. I would not put it past Galdran to order an ambush and my murder if he as so much got a whiff of the rebellion we had planned. One of my generals approached my horse and whispered.

'My lord, we will arrive in a few hours.'

I nodded and frowned as he seemed to hesitate on continuing.

'What is it Amol?'

'Well my lord, I do not feel entirely comfortable. Can you not feel it?'

I glanced around and immediately understood what he was saying. We had been travelling on a small winding path of dirt, dark forests surrounding both of our sides. And I felt…watched.

'It has been so since we have reached the outskirts of Tlanth, should we prepare for an ambush?'

'No Amol, what lies in these forests cannot be fought by our weapons. We will continue, we have shown no harm yet and I think they will attack only if we disrupt their peace.'

Amol nodded and rode back to alert the troops. Thank goodness for my extensive reading! By dusk we had arrived at Debegri's camp and I could see how bitterly they had been faring in this campaign. A Captain from what I could tell of the ranking colours approached us, stared pointedly at my anonymous blue cloak and addressed Amol; 'And what brings you here lieutenant?'

Amol coughed but I nodded so he answered,

'My lord will wish to see Baron Debegri and I would wish you to find my men their new living quarters.'

The captain turned a deep shade of puce, bowed uncertainly my way before issuing commands in a hushed tone to two other men. Amol followed them while the captain addressed me:

' If you will please follow me my lord.'

He led me to the middle of the camp, where the tents where most protected from any ambush or stray arrows. The moment the captain arrived Debegri stepped out of the tent, his composure not quite calm. He had obviously just been alerted of my presence. He gave a slightly mocking bow and I answered with the exact same. Two could play at a game.

"Well well Shevraeth, what a surprising visit.'

Wanting to end the discussion quickly I answered,

'My liege has commanded me to give you this.'

I revealed a rolled parchment which he took uncertainly. He beckoned me inside and I entered his tent as he quickly perused the document. I watched his face go from wariness to shock and finally to anger…

'Do you mean to tell me Lord Vidanric that you have been named Commander of this entire campaign?'

' I believe that is what it says, my dear baron, blame everything on Russav, he was the one goading me to the wager.' I drawled.

'Wager?' he said in disbelief, 'This is a military rebellion and the leadership is determined by wagers?'

His voice shook with rage, spittle flying off his thin lips.' My grey eyes hardened,

'I believe if you have any complaints you can try your cousin'.

He paled visibly at this remark, sat down, then stood up and started pacing. We both knew that complainers most often got charged with high treason, cousin or no cousin. Smiling stiffly, the ex commander handed me the white plume showing leadership and returned the scroll. I attached the plume to mu helmet hoping it did not look foolish then cursing myself for thinking of my appearance a t a time like this. I stepped out of the tent with Debegri following me. Glancing at his murderous eyes I mentally noted not to eat dinner with him unless I planned to be poisoned.

And so I started the skirmishes against those who had our cause on their lips. It would have been quite funny if I had not been in the midst of the situation. I tries not to weaken the Tlanthis too much but I had to make a significant amount of victories for Galdran to leave me in command. After a week I concluded bloodshed could not be avoided. The Tlanthis would not be able to be adapted into my plans; they just didn't have enough military advantage or a positive image. They were also ill equipped and ill trained. Since I had arrived only nine of our men had been injured and that had been because of the traps they had hidden everywhere. I wondered when I had changed enough to allow another bloodshed because of Galdran but it was inevitable it seemed. I hadn't even punished Debegri when I had heard he had been breaking the code of war and firing arrows. I heard a scuffle outside and looked up to see one of my many spies, Tissoc.

'Is your headache better?'

he asked immediately, I nodded, this was our secret question to ask if we could be overheard, I had already ordered five of my men to stand guard at all times around my tent to stop Debegri snooping.

'So how was my father Tissoc?'

'My lord I come straight from court, I passed there after I visited your father's estate.' Seeing my approval he continued.

'From my contacts I understand Galdran is already suspecting another rebellion. One can only guess if he has really found something to alarm him. He also suspects the Tlanthi rebellion to be a diversion so that Sartor can attack. How long he will believe that I do not know. Finally he has called back Lord Grumareth to court in order for him to ferret out traitors.'

I smiled grimly, _Grumareth would sell his own mother to be in the king's good books._ Taking a breath of respite he continued,

'From my contacts I have also found information about the Astiars'

I nodded, eager for him to continue so that I would perhaps understand what pushed the Astiars in to this suicidal rebellion,

'The late countess of Tlanth, Ranisia, was the last of the royal Calahanras family, she died mysteriously more than ten years ago on a visit to the capital. The late count of Tlanth died a year ago. They had two children, the eldest Lord Branaric is 21 years old. His sister, the countess Meliara is 17. They have no external finances and any relatives live over the Sartorian border. From what my spies told me they have not had any contact with them since the countess died. They are the leaders of the rebellion. Lord Branaric was the one who went to court a few months ago while you were at Ranselaeus. They had hired mercenaries for help; however the mercenaries took off after receiving the gold payment. That is all I have found my Lord.'

I acquiesced and ordered,

'You may leave Tissoc. Contact Nessaren and tell her to be on standby at court and to resume your old contacts. I shall need her to report in a few days. Tissoc, you keep watch here, report any rumors which you ay hear.'

He bowed and retreated with a tired sigh leaving me to my thoughts. Believe me they weren't happy.

* * *

**I know major boring chapter but it had to be written. Think of it this way; this is a recap chapter for you to refresh your memories. I'm working on the next chapter right now and I think it's better. Hint: A certain red headed spy gets caught!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Ruthless?

_**Okay so here's chapter three. Wow, it's kinda long! And Beware, I did not review well, brain dead at the moment so forgive the increase in mistakes. Oh and if Belrac (a character you'll meet right now) is spelt Flerac somewhere its because I changed the name halfway so I might not have modified his name everywhere.**_

_**Thanks go to my very special reviewers: **__**courtingu**__**, **__**SableMiyako**__**, FelSong and helplessromantic801. It's thanks to them that you have this chapter because frankly I wasn't going to write tonight and then I got the reviews and it was like drinking Red Bull. **_

* * *

**CH 3- Ruthless?**

'My lord?'

I looked up to see Amol's concerned face,

'Yes Amol?'

'I have heard through the grapevine that Baron Debegri intends to invite you to his tent for dinner…'

I grimaced, I did not have to hide my emotions in front of Amol, he knew too much as it was.

'If I suggest m'lord, I believe it would be wiser for you to invite him to dinner.'

Reading between the lines he also believed Debegri wouldn't pass this chance to poison my food.

'Very well Amol, inform Debegri he is invited to share my meal tomorrow, actually invite his lieutenants too, I'll deal with the snakes at once. '

Amol smirked, a rare emotion for him.

'And call Belrac and his men, I have a mission for them.' He nodded and bowed himself out of the room.

I waited a few minutes, lost in a rare moment of idleness before I saw six men approaching, and entering my tent. I had named one unofficial leader for each five of my men to make snap descisions when needed. I sat up to see a burly face with deep set blue eyes, one of my most trusted advisers and warrior as well as an unofficial leader; Belrac.

Speaking quietly as I could feel a headache building up, I addressed Belrac bluntly,

'I need you to secretly go and parlay with the Tlanthis. You need to impress upon them the importance of keeping this quiet and to meet me before engaging in any attack.'

Belrac nodded grimly, he knew where this was going.

'Aye m'lord, permit me to propose though, that we use a diversion.'

I nodded,

'I was coming to that. The rest of you will be going on a scouting mission using torches and dogs. Superfluous really as Amol has already found their camp. Your mission is to make as much noise as possible, get drunk if you have to. Amol will give you the directions to the camp, Belrac. Remember this information does not leave the tent, even to our own men; your official purpose will be a scouting mission. You will start scouting today, but Flerac will go parley tomorrow, once the routine has been established. You may leave now.'

I rose with them and speaking to the men guarding my tent I said:

'And if you will now excuse me, I need to settle a matter about my new horse. My old one, it seems, has turned lame.'

We all quit the tent and set off in different directions. I passed through the west side of the camp, acknowledging the bows I got with a brief nod. I meditated on all the double-meaning phrases my men and I had to memorize under my father's tutelage before we came to Debegri's camp. The 'horse' excuse meant I was going to converse with a snitch and I was informing them to keep soldiers away, without them getting suspicious. (_I know the horse excuse was pretty lame but I love horses so I had to write it down :)_)I quickened my pace and concentrated on the task at hand. I was already late as it was. I reached my grey horse, who was perfectly fine and beckoned the stable hand with a nod.

'So how is my horse Sentor?' (_Thats the stable hands name btw, I haven't found one for the horse yet_)

He gave a whimper and said in hushed tones :

'The Astiars are planning to lure your soldiers to the Ghost Fall Ravine (_And I checked that fact, it's really in the book, although I just spotted it now for the first time;) _) Their supplies are running low with one glowglobe left. Lord Branaric and Lady Meliara have also had another argument on the use of traps.'

'Is that all?' I said curtly.

He nodded, eyes wide with fright.

'You will now leave and scurry back to your camp, and do not show your face for another week. You will then get your payment. Repeat this to no one in either camps or I will personally,' and I approached closely, hissing in his ear, 'have you hanged.'

He nodded again mechanically and retreated after a clumsy bow. I turned around to see Belrac looking grimly amused at the spectacle.

'Yes Belrac' I grumbled, trying to rein in my temper.

'Wishing for the good old days m'lord? Where battles were fought honorably and spying on your enemies was considered despicable.'

'Yes, perhaps, Belrac, so what do you need?'

'Just informing you that Captain Nessaren has contacted your father on the matter you discussed. Through the summons-stone she informed me that he stated he trusts your judgment and informs you to make the decision yourself.'

'Thank you Belrac, that will be a lot of help,' I said acidly.

Noticing my mood, he dispensed himself of any comment he was about to make and walked away after a brief nod.

_Trust my father to say something like that, how can I decide whether to let a foolhardy bunch of idiots die or not? Argh that snitch annoyed me beyond comprehension. I usually find nothing reprehensible with using spies, but the Tlanthi are sacrificing themselves to such a cause and they should be loyal to each other at the very least. But it is better I get this information than Debegri, Lord knows what he would do with the information! He was the one who first bribed the said Tlanthi anyways …No do not blame him for your immoral conducts. _I berated myself while continuing to wander through camp, not really knowing where I was going. _I was in a fix and I had no idea which decision would amount to the least casualties... Actually I did know… _I battled with myself as I walked on unseeingly_, had I the right to doom the Tlanthis' hopeless cause? Could I live with myself and watch the slaughter take place? _For I knew Galdran would not stop until every woman and child had been slaughtered in the region._ Yes…yes I had to. Or lose what I had been working on for ten years… _And then another thought popped into my mind_, Since when had I become so ruthless?_

I looked up to see it was already late in the night and the composure I was trying to retain drooped- a bit_. Curse It had wanted to review the positioning of our troops with my subordinates. _We were currently in the low regions of Tlanth and I wanted to change that to have a better vantage and attack position.My regrets were cut short by seeing Belrac run to me. Yes run. I knew this was urgent for Flerac was always composed and rarely ruffled.

'M'lord, thank goodness I found you' he panted, 'They have caught a Tlanthi spy,'

I was startled out of my indecisive state and quickly walked- not quite ran alongside him while he elaborated.

'It is not Sentor the snitch. Your patrol ran across the intruder with their torches, caught in one of those damn traps of their own. The spy looks bad, unconscious at the moment, leg bloodied quite badly. Debegri's spies informed the Baron as soon as they entered the camp. He ordered them to bring the spy immediately to his tent. I thought the best would be for them to agree and then to call you.' I nodded briefly, and entered the white square tent of the Baron.

Inside reined what could only be called pandemonium.

The camp healer, a Ranselaeus woman was rushing about, hailing a nervous looking apprentice and calling out for different herbs in a sharp terse voice. My five men were lounging inside apparently trying to glean information from Debegri's spies since no one had requested their removal. The spy himself I could not see much of, as both the healer and her apprentice were fussing over the reclining couch. Debegri was holding a heated discussion with one of his own lieutenants. Since no one had notice my appearance yet, I tried to comprehend Debegri's argument.

'Baron, with all due respect I believe we still should-'

'We should do nothing lieutenant! I found the soldiers carrying that filth as soon as they entered the camp. And I am second in command.'

I smiled when I understood what they were arguing about. That lieutenant had pluck to talk to the Baron so. I would have to make sure the baron did nothing ah- unfortunate to him. It was refreshingly surprising to find out there was still a good apple in the rotten barrel. I coughed and drawled out in my best courtly mode,

'I believe you gentlemen were looking for me?'

The lieutenant looked relieved while the Baron turned an interesting shade of magenta- it matched his cloak.

'What are you doing- I mean, how did you hear about the fortunate news, I was just about to send, uh, lieutenant Renalds to find you.'

'My dear baron, by now the whole camp knows of the victorious patrol.'

He nodded weakly and opened his mouth to spew some more falsehoods when the healer interrupted,

'Here y'are m'lord. She's awake.'

I did not pay heed to what the healer had said exactly, unfortunately.

I approached the couch…and immediately wished I hadn't…

* * *

**Yep, just wanted to try my hand at cliff hangers, did it work? Even though it s pretty stupid as you all know what happens lol…which is a bit of an anti climax, but hey, I might surprise one or two of you! K, remember: the more reviews I get the sooner I post!**

**And I know Vidanric is um more expressive in his emotions in this chapter than the previous two but hey, we all want to know what Vidanric is thinking behind that mask- and whether he ever curses ;-) Well let me know if I should revert him back to the ch1-2 Vidanric. And I had planned to put the first meeting between Mel and Danric in this chapter but I kinda got tired.**

**Last Note: Does anyone know how to list your reviewers at the beginning of the chapter without typing each username? I know, what can I say…I'm lazy!**


	4. Chapter 4 Fire Eater

**Ok, here's chapter four, it's longer than usual so enjoy. Btw, does anybody know where you can view the amount of hits your story received? Oh and thanks for the reviews, don't have to name you guys- its the same foursome.**

* * *

**CH 4- Fire Eater**

'_Here y'are m'lord. She's awake.' _

_I did not pay heed to what the healer had said exactly, unfortunately._

_I approached the couch…and immediately wished I hadn't…_

There, lying on the pale burgundy couch lay a _girl… _I didn't know which surprised me most, the fact that she was a female or that she was so tiny. What _had I gotten myself into? How could I fight such enemy? Guilt and dismay made me want to run out of the tent_. I didn't know if I was being sexist but since Belrac had told me of the capture I had immediately thought of the prisoner as a man. What lay in front of me looked so fragile and vulnerable. An oval pale face stared back at me with fever-induced flushed eyes. She mumbled something and I flashed myself out of my torpor, suddenly aware of everyone's curious eyes on me.

'What was that' I said softly, hoping not to scare her.

'Your trap,' she murmured so softly I had to lean in to hear, 'I knew…this would happen…to one of us.'

Some of my humor must have come back for I replied automatically:

'Fair enough, it's happened to nine of us.'

The Baron's harsh laugh broke the strange feelings I was experiencing, as he spoke to lieutenant Renalds:

'Take this fool out and hang her and the trap with her. Let the slinking rebels find that!'

I saw the girl's features change to despairing comprehension as she realized, she was in the hands of the enemy, making her look even more defenseless. I turned around and addressed Debegri,

'Softly, Baron, softly.'

I glanced back to see the spy's eyes droop down. Yes _let her rest before the trials that await her._ I felt surprised at myself. _Where had that come from?_ Shaking my head I motioned the healer over,

'Lilliana, attend to her. Make her strong enough for an interview tomorrow night before dinner. '

'If you please m'lord, let her be moved to my personal tent for more extensive care.'

I nodded,

'Very well, Amol, carry the Tlanthi to the tent, Baron if we may take this matter to my tent?'

He nodded brusquely and followed me as I strode to my tent, Belrac still aside me.

'Belrac, place the appropriate guards around the concerned tent, I want security level number four. Although she seems too weak to walk we never know who may arrive into the camp.'

He nodded somberly. I allowed myself a small smile as I knew he had understood me. What I had really meant was to place more spies around Debegri so I could predict his movements as well as placing a few guards around the prisoner. I had also told him to increase my men's vigilance for any rescue party which might arrive. I doubt the carefully listening Baron had understood half of that; the Baron was known for his thickness. Shrugging inwardly I ducked into my tent and sat down fluidly. It had been a long day. The Baron sat opposite awkwardly.

'Well Shevraeth, what is your opinion?'

I repressed a yawn but I knew I had to appear to debate with my vice. Although I knew exactly what I was doing I needed to give him the impression that he retained some power.

'Well Baron I believe the best method would be to interrogate her and she is any use,'

'But shouldn't we send her to Galdran to be interrogated by professionals?'

I knew exactly what he meant but ignored the feeling of self loathing I was increasingly getting at the methods I was planning to use.

'I believe your cousin would be pleased but imagine she proves to be worthless? Remember we didn't catch her while she was actually spying the camp or while she was with the Tlanthis, she could be an innocent by stander for all we know.'

We both knew this was utter fabrication, I was just trying him to have it all out and then for me to put him back into place so that he would be less of a trouble maker for a few days.

As predicted he snapped…

'Shevraeth, stop playing games! We need to torture her to the highest degree even if she knows nothing because it might intimidate the Tlanthis! If we incite fear into her they will break and flee before us. How can you just sit there, we need to act! Why don't you just run back to your jewelry at court? Why did you come here? What does this mean to you? Is it really to win a wager? LEAVE ME TO DEAL WITH THIS!

I could feel impatience and anger rolling over him in waves. And my patience snapped like I knew it would.

I made my eyes narrow, knowing how they now seemed like two drops of molten ice.

'Baron' I drawled warningly, 'Do not make me do something we will both regret. I will deal with this as there is nothing more pressing to make me busy. Now you need to remember that at the moment I am commander and at the moment the spy is the most important bargaining tool we have. I will not let you ruin that with your barbarous methods. I gave you free rein till now, I did not issue punishment when you broke the code of war, I did not warn you when you sent spies to me in droves, I did not eliminate you when you used our soldiers' gold to bribe a snitch. But- if-you-mess-with-this, I will personally make your life hell.'

I had ended hissing my threats but the Baron seemed successfully daunted. I stood up.

'I believe no further discussion is needed. I would advise you to keep quiet about this conversation if you do not want to be humiliated during my stay.'

We strode out and I resumed my usual behavior.

'Oh and my dear Baron, just to remind you, that you are invited for dinner tomorrow night. Remember to bring your lieutenants.'

I gave a polite nod and walked off a bit to see the Baron marching furiously back to his tent. Sighing I looked around into Belrac's calm blue eyes. No doubt feeling my exhaustion he grasped my arm and directed me back to the tent.

'Go to sleep m'lord' he said as he pushed me into the tent, 'You'll need it.'

I woke up the next morning not feeling particularly refreshed. Sighing I went started the daily schedule. I listened to reports from various spies whom I had stationed in various places, here and at court. They were all leading me to the same conclusion. I needed to decide on some additional tactic quickly if I did not want my plans to collapse around my head. After that was the usual meetings with Debegri's toadies, Debegri himself I did not see an inkling of. Thankfully. It was just before dinner that my routine was interrupted. It was Belrac. I nodded an excuse to Tissoc, he was telling me about the increase of mutinous feelings within Debegri's soldiers. Apparently the Tlanthis had managed to slide itchwort in a patrols clothing yesterday and the soldiers were suffering the consequences of the rash at the very moment.

'It's the healer,' he grumbled, 'She asked me to alert you that the spy will be awake for a few moments. She also told me, that she needed some rare herbs to heal her charges sickness which apparently grow nowhere else than the deepest parts of the forests. She wants _me_ to get some men in there now.'

I frowned; I did not want to tackle the forest as well as the Tlanthis at the moment.

'Tell her that it is too risky at the moment and send someone to the capital to try and find the required herbs. It must be found there.'

He nodded and stalked of, apparently Lilliana was quite the bossy boots. I quickened my pace to the captive's tent, unable to explain the urge I had to speak with her, understand her reasons…

I nodded at one of my men who was on guard position as he opened the tent flap. I slipped inside and adjusting my best court mask, sat gracefully on a small stool inside before turning to my prisoner. I knew the purpose was to intimidate and interrogate her and honestly, I believed it would be quite easy. So I stayed silent and observed her trying to make her nervous first.

She was wearing a dress of which the colour had faded and looked rather dirty, with a muddy hem and torn sleeves. Her left leg was bandaged but I could see the seep of blood as the wound was still very much opened. Her big blue eyes were widened in curiousness as she examined me. She was biting her lower lip unconsciously and there was a tiny frown puckered beneath her hair. Her hair itself was the colour of autumn leaves, brown and red and light. The braid in which it had been wound had undone itself and was straggling down her back. Both her arms were crossed. Then suddenly she seemed to understand why I had come, and she clenched her small hands and puckered her lips… Making her look like a child about to have a tantrum. I hid an amused smile as I dispelled these unimportant thoughts and blanked my face.

'What is your name?' I asked blandly.

I saw her stiffen in surprise and her lips form a ruby 'o'.

_So she expected us to know who she was, who is this girl?_

Eyes narrowed in suspicion I asked again, 'Name?'

She glowered at me, her eyes sending sparks as she kept her lips firmly shut.

_Ok, I needed to introduce fear…_

Ignoring the twinge of guilt, I continued: 'I am very much afraid that your probable future is not the kind to incite envy, but I promise I can make it much easier if you cooperate.'

'Eat mud,' she growled venomously.

And I thought this was going to be easy…Looks can be very misleading. I smiled ruefully and said,

'You'll have to permit me to be more explicit. If you do not willingly discourse with me, I expect the King will send some of his experts, who will exert themselves to get the information we need, with your cooperation or without it.'

I watched interestedly, a hand on my chin,_ would she break? _Frankly all I had said was the truth. I doubted she would be able to escape torture, but I wandered how she would take it.

He eyes flashed briefly with fear and then I saw her steel herself and say:

'What is it you want to know?'

I narrowed my eyes, was she really going to tell? I felt vaguely disappointed.

'Where the Astiars camp lies, and their immediate plans will do for a start.' I knew both of these courtesy of the snitch, but it was only to test her.

She smiled grimly, surprising me, and spat out, 'Their camp lies in their land…on which you are the trespasser…and their plans are to…rid the kingdom of…an evil tyrant.'

Seeing how she gasped for breath in between I realized just how ill she was, _she must have some pluck to spew this all out!_

I lifted my brows, I doubt I would get anything from her and I said spitefully:

'Well, we have a fire-eater on our hands I see,' I stood up and started walking out, 'but then one doesn't expect to find abject cowardice in spies.'

As I was lifting the tent flap I issued a last threat:

'You should probably rest while you can. I fear you have an unpleasant set of interviews ahead of you.'

I stepped out and marched furiously to my tent. _Couldn't she see how more sensible it was to cooperate with me? Did she want to be tortured? Why couldn't those darn Tlanthis follow my plans? And why had they let a girl be a spy? How will I ever sort this one out in a way which will not give me nightmares for ten years?_

My pacing was stopped by a hulking shadow in front of me.

'M'lord?'Belrac asked.

'Yes, what is it now?' I replied testily.

'Well, I was just going to remark how your meeting went, but I believe that is no longer necessary, your face gives a great deal of indication.'

I nodded, understanding he wanted me not to show the frustration I was feeling. We never knew who was watching. Good old Belrac, he was a life saver.

'I also needed to tell you about the lack of activity with the Tlanthis. Today there have been no scout parties, no itchwort and no one got caught in any traps. The traps themselves seemed to have evaporated.'

I nodded, frowning. _What would the Tlanthis do now? Negotiate? We had taken one of theirs and I knew, except for one exception, they were fiercely loyal. Would they reach a compromise now? Well this might work in my favor after all if I could use it to parley with the Tlanthis and stop the war in return for the prisoner. I could always let her 'escape' from my men if Galdran did not agree with me. _

'M'lord,' Belrac's voice brought me back to reality. 'Debegri's is waiting for you in your tent; his lieutenants are not there yet though.'

I realized with a jolt it was already late in the night and the sentries were lighting the torches.

'Belrac are you ready to leave tonight?'

'Yes m'lord, may I use the bargaining tool while parleying?'

I nodded then strode off to my tent before Debegri could poison anything.

I entered the tent to see six men waiting inside. Debegri I recognized, as well as Renalds. There was also the captain who had first seen us when we had arrived at the camp and three other men looking much like him in expression and leers.

'Forgive me for my lateness; I seem to have more matters than usual to deal with today.'

I did not need to elaborate. All knew I had met with the captive today.

'So Shevraeth, what do you plan to do with her?' growled the baron,

_As if I hadn't told you yesterday. _

'Well, I am trying to assess her value at the moment. She may be more of use though, as a bargain to stop this campaign.'

The baron did not look pleased

'Why use her to end the campaign if we are close to victory? My men and I agree that we should kill her as a warning to the Tlanthis.

I shook my head and praised the baron inwardly_, nice move, trying to gather allies I see. Unfortunately, these men are not important enough for you to gain any political advantage._

'My dear baron, as you know, the Tlanthis are extremely loyal. Doing that would anger them. And that would make them only fight better; anger can be an important motivation. Besides, I doubt you will have to kill her. She is half dead as it is. Healer Lilliana said we would need some herbs from the forest. Care to lead an expedition?'

He paled visibly; apparently I wasn't the only one who had heard rumors about the Tlanthi forests. And right now the Baron was frightened I was going to eliminate him.

'I…Well, uh I believe, I,' he stuttered while I lifted an eyebrow politely.

Suddenly a resounding crash was heard from outside. We all jumped. Sadly I did too. I quickly strode outside to see…mayhem.

* * *

**Ok, here's another cliffie, hope you enjoyed this chapter-I did. Oh and if you review please list constructive criticism...it might lead to a better story.**

**Oh and helplessromatic801, can you please get another chapter out in 'the necklace', i'm kind of desperate!**


	5. Chapter 5 Guarding By Sleeping!

**No, I did not get stranded on a deserted island, and no I was not imprisoned in a deep dark dungeon. Rather anticlimatic, but I was in a dilemma. I had started this chapter but half way through I didnt like it anymore and then I couldn't decide whether to change it or not. So yes, that is why you guys had to wait two weeks for the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Btw, Thanx goes to courtingu, Brilliantsun, helplessromantic801 and SableMiyako for their needed reviews...This chapter will possibly have more typing errors then usual ;) I was going to name this chapter 'Underestimating the Enemy...Again!' But I went for the more humo****ristic (Is that a word?) one. Anyway, should I change it?**

* * *

**CH 5- Guarding... By Sleeping?!**

_Suddenly a resounding crash was heard from outside. We all jumped. Sadly I did too. I quickly strode outside to see…mayhem._

Although we had the usual sentries up it seemed the Tlanthis had bypassed them in silence for as I came outside we could see them a few tens of meters away, assaulting our unsuspecting soldiers.

_I can't believe I have underestimated them. Why would they attack the camp though? Don't they know it's a suicide even if they take us by surprise? We are just too superior in number. _

As I stood there in disbelief the lieutenants that had been about to dine with me all started cursing as they ran in different directions to summon the rest of their divisions. Debegri himself had turned an interesting shade of green once he had realized he no longer had a bunch of men protecting him.

'I…I will reinforce the fight by calling the rear guard.'

He managed to squeeze out before not quite running into the opposite direction. He tripped and sprawled onto the ground, cursing and sweating he lurched back up and continued running. I ignored him. I had more important things to worry about. I could of course join the fray but I felt loathe to kill them by my own hand,

_although I had been killing them by the orders I passed_. _But let's not think about that_. _Oh well, the point was; my men could handle them._

The invaders seemed to draw back on the onslaught of new men, freshly starting to fight. I narrowed my eyes,

_No that was not it, there were only a handful of men fighting courageously, the rest were dispersing through our camp as if…as if they were searching for something. _

That was when I noticed, rather lately, what they were shouting. Not the usual war cries:

'Mel…Mel, Meliara.'

Hmmm, I was missing something, a_nd why was the name so familiar?_

And then I saw him…A man; about my age; running sideways between our tents; already behind me. A shaft of moonlight fell across his features as he glanced back noticing me. Autumn colored hair, rustling in the wind. And blue eyes.

_Curse me for my slowness! Of course, they were after the spy!_

My lamentable sluggishness had been caused by my disbelief that they would risk all their lives for one man- woman.

Amol's conversation had just come back: _… 'his sister, the countess Meliara is 17…They are the leaders of this rebellion.'_

_Meliara- was Mel. Our prisoner was…the countess. And if she was the countess, then that had been her brother…who was going to take her back if I did not hurry._

I started running towards the spy's tent; the guard's would have left at the alert for battle. The wind lashed my face, my blond hair in disarray. I thought back to her shock at not being known, her fine features, her unusual coloring,

_how could I have been so stupid?_

But I couldn't have anticipated something like that. I lengthened my stride,

_She had to stay, I could not afford to lose such an important pawn. It might appease the Tlanthis and her status would hopefully protect her from death and torture until the negotiations started._

My scheming mind went over tens of different scenarios before I reached the tent.Relief coursed through me at what I saw: The tents flap being lifted, the spy's- no countess's slight form stumbling through, she had probably heard the cries, 'Bran…' That must be Lord Branaric. Her voice barely over a whisper, she was probably very sick.

'Mel, Meliara'

the shouts rose over the din of metal clashing. She tried to take a step forward but started to fall. I jolted out of my stupor at seeing her still there and crossed the distance, catching her before she fell into the mud. Scooping her up I cradled her head, she had a pretty hot fever going on.

'Bran' she mumbled, I'm sorry …I got caught.'

she said, probably thinking I was her brother. Her shallow breathing grew a bit deeper as she lost consciousness. I stared at her bemused; she weighed nearly nothing but was so warm.

_How could such a bundle cause this attack?_

At this point rain started to fall. Big mournful drops. I heard the cries of the battle approaching and quickly decided I needed to move; unless I wanted the Tlanthis to relieve me of my prize. Trying to shield Meliara from the worst of the now becoming furious rain I headed to the stables. Hopefully, nobody would come there and if they did, I could defend myself better when backed against a wall, covering my blind side. I reached the stables unscathed. Contouring the horses I hid behind them, sinking into the sheltered hay. I carefully placed Meliara next to me.

_Look at me,_ I mused, _hiding from villagers in hay, with a fainted captive and horses as guardians._

Meliara started coughing. Apparently her body had decided to make her catch a cough as well as all the current injuries. But she needed to survive tonight; the healer would not be able to be found until tomorrow after she had attended the wounded. I stood up and grabbed my horse, Haze's blanket. He whinnied, annoyed. I soothed him, caressing him lightly,

'Be nice, Haze, your sharing your blanket with someone very important- uh, I mean important for the campaign.'

_Oh lord; now I needed to explain myself to a horse?!_

Turning round I saw the countess had rolled to her side in her sleep, body in a ball. She looked so … vulnerable.

_What was I doing? How could I give her up to Galdran? Lord, was I a monster?_

I sighed heavily and lay down next to her, meaning to stay alert until dawn. But somehow, as soon as I lay my head into the hay, everything turned blurry and I fell into a deep sleep.

The first conscious thought that entered my mind was that it had been months since I had slept this well. My second was: Where the hell was I? I could feel something warm right next to me and I opened my eyes with difficulty to see a small pale face, closed eyes framed by thick eyelashes and a small pert nose. Suddenly, all yesterday's memories rushed into my brain clamoring to be thought over first.

_I had, rescued, for want of better words, the spy, no- the countess, then I had found the stable as a hiding place and I had…fallen asleep. Curse me, how stupid could I get! I had fallen asleep guarding the most important hostage we had, the only actually. I had slept! How could I be so careless? Although no harm was done, everything and anything could have happened. I had fallen asleep. Ok stop it now_, I told myself, _move on, what's the plan?_

Yeah, I know talking to myself again. I sat up carefully and watched the small form next to me as I refined the coarse plans I had thought of yesterday night. After a few minutes I stood up.

_Yes, that was the best. I would give her back to the Tlanthis as a peace bringer before we started negotiating harmony. It would bring me into the Tlanthis good books as well as keeping the countess safe. I_ looked at her,

_would it be safe to leave her here while I apprised myself of the situation? No best be secure._

I lifted her into my arms; she murmured something unintelligible before resuming her sleep. I removed any hay which was left in my hair and strode out into a promising day. The sunlight first blinded me. It must have been nearly midday. I briskly strode through an eerily empty camp. After a quarter of an hour I reached my tent, entering it I finally saw another sentient being: Amol.

'Well, well m' lord, how was your sleep?' he grinned teasingly.

With the greatest difficulty I stopped myself from blushing, _of course Amol would know, it was his job to know. Thank goodness he was on my side!_

'Why did you not wake me?' I tried to say severely.

'You seemed at peace. Something I've not seen you be, since you came to this cursed camp. But come on, I need to update you on all that has happened during your slumber, and why are you carrying the spy?'

Looking around quickly for any intruders I drawled, 'My dear Amol, you are not the only one who seems to have his wits about, the spy you are looking at, is the charming Lady Meliara.'

For once, Amol was speechless. But not for long…

'L-Lady Meliara of A-Astiar? How could that be, I mean- I'

'Yes I know. It took me some time to become coherent as well.'

'Well this will change things.' he said. That was a great understatement.

'Anyways, m'lord, yesterday all the sentries fell asleep when the Tlanthis attacked.'

'Sorcery?' If the Tlanthis had a mage things could get ugly.

'No, m 'lord, Liliana says it was something in the food.'

'How many injured?'

'Twelve injured, ten dead.'

'Dead? They killed some of our soldiers?! Yet the spy told me they had very little training. How could they match our men? And how many did we kill?'

'Well m' lord, I believe it was the element of surprise as well as the rage they held. They can be very powerful factors. We killed four Tlanthi's. I do not know how many we injured.'

'What was Debegri's reaction?'

'Well, he ordered the burial of our dead. The dead Tlanthis he left at the outskirts of the camp for the crows to eat.'

I shook my head in disgust. _Debegri was a vermin id I ever saw one. Had he not heard of the codes of honor and war? Honestly!_

'Lord Vidanric?'

I snapped back to reality, Amol was at the tent flap as he peered through, into the sunlight.

'Debegri is approaching; best get your story straight. Meanwhile I shall go alert the whole camp with rumors about the identity of our prisoner. Otherwise who knows what lies the baron will spread'

I nodded silently, watched Amol slink out of the tent, a warning to the approaching Baron that I knew all that had happened. I looked to my right, where my prisoner slept shivering in her fever. I crossed the distance and lay my blue cloak upon her. She looked tiny in it.

_Why does her health matter so much to me? Why do I keep thinking about her plight? Must be the importance of having a bargaining tool;_

I tried to convince myself unsuccessfully. I sat back down and patiently waited for the Baron to make his obnoxious presence known.

'Shevraeth! Where in Remalna's name have you been? The whole camp is in mayhem! Dozens of our men have been killed due to your poor commanding skill. We even lost our bargaining tool, she escaped with the Tlanthis. Healer Lilliana has been working since yesterday evening non-stop in order to heal all the wounded. And here you are, refreshed and well-'

'Baron, deprived of sleep as you are, it would be most regrettable if I killed you in a duel which you incite me with. Express yourself more calmly. Yesterday I realized the spy was in danger of being rescued so I apprehended her and kept her guarded until the skirmish finished.' I drawled as I pointed at the countess who the Baron had not noticed yet.

'Oh…I- I meant no disrespect-'

I nodded graciously, feeling quite invigorated: 'No, You have my gratitude for leading the men yesterday night, however poorly you managed that. I will now need you to select a few equerries to send to the Tlanthis, we are going to bargain countess Meliara for a settlement of peace.'

Debegri nodded, I stood up and opened the tent flap intending to go clarify some matters with Belrac all the while waiting for the pin to drop.

The baron finally seemed to comprehend my carefully structured words and said:

'Wh-what, the… the spy is ahem, who?'

I smiled faintly: 'Thank goodness we didn't hang her like you suggested Baron; this should serve as a reminder of why I am commander instead of you. Now, I will select a few men myself for the parley committee. It will not include either of us as I am sure you know it is too risky.'

I stepped out of the tent, and quickly called to Snap, the guard that had stationed herself outside at Amol's departure. 'Make sure the tent is fully cleaned by night fall.'

That meant, _make sure the Baron does not leave or take anything from the tent_. And Snap knew I meant the countess.

The next few hours I spent dealing with the endless tasks following any kind of skirmish.

It was late afternoon; I was ordering Belrac in his tent to get some men to bury the Tlanthi soldiers. We did not want our equerries who were to meet the Tlanthis tomorrow morning to start with an irate group of villagers.

It was then that I heard the bells of warning from the five sentry posts towers. I froze in shock. _No! The Tlanthis would not, could not attack again. Curse them; they were ruining all his plans. How could they attack anyway after being weakened so much? And they no longer had an element of surprise; unless all the soldiers are acting like me at the moment. But I underestimated them again. I forgot the ties of loyalty that bind them. And this is countess Meliara. All her people would blindly kill themselves for her and her brother. Oh curse them and their noble, courageous and most of all; foolish acts. _I suddenly realized my rant would not solve anything and under Belrac's calm gaze I schemed. _I would not be able to parley with them. It was a foolish idea to start with. The Tlanthis will not be in any mood to disscuss anything, especially after our men kill most of their's tonight. Of course if they keep attacking our camp we will soon completely eradicate them and that would solve my earlier dilemma. No, what are my thinking? Are my truly this cold blooded?! There has to be another way. Hmm, I could remove the trouble maker. But where would I take her. _The beginning of a plan started to form in my mind. _I could remove lady Meliara and take her to the capital. This would solve a lot of problems. It would stop the eradication of the Tlanthis so I will not have nightmares for a decade. I would be at court so I can keep an eye on Galdran instead of only having my spies report. In the same time Meliara would hopefully be protected of any torture because of her rank. I think this would be the best…_

I looked back into Belrac's blue eyes as he patiently waited for my devious mind to find the solution for the current problem.

'Well Danric?'

'I need to remove Mel- the countess from this camp if Debegri is to have any peace. I will take her to the capital. I name you second in command. Make sure Debegri doesn't cause too much havoc. Send a secret envoy to the Tlanthis and politely inform them of the countess's absence and the fact that they must stop attacking the camp if they want to see her again. Do not aid Debegri in making smart decisions, and avoid a bloodbath. I do not want the death of a county on my conscience. Now send Amol to my tent and saddle my horse. Only inform Debegri of my absence tomorrow morning. Tell our men to fight against the Tlanthis only in self defense. I need to go see the healer now.'

Belrac nodded slowly taking it all in and then growled,

'Shouldn't you take an escort, it is not safe-'

I cut his disapproval with a wry smile, 'Do you not trust my swordsmanship which you have taught me, need I remind you? It will be too late for Debegri or Galdran to try something once they hear of my departure and an escort would slow me down too much. No I believe I shall be best alone. Do not worry too much, or I shall start suspecting you have a soft spot in you war hardened heart.'

Belrac shrugged his shoulders grumbling and jogged out of the tent. I followed him out and walked quickly to the healer's tent, one hand on the sword at my hip. I did not want to be injured by surprise now. And I could still hear the ringing of metals on the west side of the camp. I stepped into a huge white tent with the tent flaps curled open. There was a quiet pandemonium inside as the healer went from wounded to another. Most were asleep though, and there had been no fresh arrivals of today's battle yet. I walked quietly to the healer and put my hand on her elbow, she jerked with surprise as she saw me and tried to stand to bow. I shook my head and muttering a quick apology for keeping her from her wounded I steered her to an empty lace in the tent.

'What can I do for you m 'lord?;

I sighed, 'I need any relief herbs which I could apply to the spy's foot. I am taking her to the capital in a few minutes.'

'But m'lord, she cannot be moved now, she is too sick , she could die on the journ-'

'There is no other way Liliana!'

She pursed her lips and said, I will come with you and give her a soothing potion. It will keep her unconscious; hopefully until tomorrow afternoon. Come with me now.' She ordered me.

I meekly nodded and lengthened my pace to match her brisk walk. We were nearing my tent when I swore silently. It was guarded by about ten Debegri toadies. I frowned and motioned for the healer to wait. I strode inside to see Debegri pacing nervously, his sword out to fight imaginary foes.

'May I ask what you are doing in my tent?'

Debegri was so nervous he did not notice my curtness.

'They have attacked, attacked I say. The fools might try to take her again so I was protecting her.'

I glanced at Meliara, she was turning around, seemingly about to wake up.

Noticing the direction of my gaze, Debegri continued: 'We need to kill her before they start another ambush.'

'Baron' I growled 'have you forgotten who is in command?'

'I am not questioning your authority. I know she is your responsibility, unless you want to formally relinquish her to me. I know what to do with rebels, whether peasant or nobility.'

I stepped forward, grasping the hilt of my sword.

'Well then, I now command you to go order your men in the current ambush. Leave the prisoner to me. The healer needs to attend to her and I will not have a cohort of soldiers around my tent when they should be protecting our camp with the other soldiers. Go now.'

Debegri seemed to debate whether to argue a bit more when he saw the murderous intent of my gaze and he scurried out of the tent. I waited a few moments and then went out myself.

Snap was waiting for me, 'forgive me m' lord, I tried to remove them but with Debegri their I had little authori-'

'It is fine Snap, you have done well, keep guarding this tent until tomorrow morning even if I am not inside it.'

While I was talking, the Healer had entered the tent. I followed to see her drugging the countess to sleep. At least she would be comfortable until tomorrow morning.

Lilliana turned to me and gave me a small brown sack.

'You will need to bandage her foot tomorrow night or after tomorrow morning at he latest if you do not want her to lose her foot. Also put some of the red leaves in her tea, they are kinthus, in her tea; it will act as a pain killer. Oh and try not to travel during the night too much. She needs as comfortable sleep as possible if she is to recover.'

I nodded gratefully; the healer smiled and then left the tent to go back to her wounded. I stood up and was about to leave the tent when Amol entered.

'You needed me m'lord?'

'Yes. I am leaving to the capital with the countess. I need you to contact Nessaraen at court to meet me tomorrow night, using the stones, with the latest news from the capital. You will stay here until further report. But inform Nessaraen of the situation here. I will need a report of how well the negotiation with the Tlanthis is going. I assume Belrac has told you about his orders?'

Amol nodded.

'Very well, and tell Debegri tomorrow morning to dispatch one of his equerries so that a carriage awaits me at Lumm-at-Akaeriki.'

I stopped for breath and asked:

'Is my horse ready?'

'Yes, it is outside with Belrac, he is in a sour mood if you ask me.'

I did not ask which, the horse or Belrac, probably both. 'Very well, you may leave. Make sure to continue your spying and keeping Belrac informed of the under currents in the camp.'

I walked to the sleeping countess and removed my cloak from her body; she shivered unconsciously. I clasped it around my neck then gently cradled her into my arms. She was, if possible, even lighter than in the morning. I walked outside and deftly mounted Haze, Belrac holding the bridle. I arranged the countess in front of me hoping she was not too uncomfortable.

Amol looked at her pensively, 'She seems quite small to cause so much trouble' he drawled.

I took my bridle from Belrac with a nod of thanks.

'Never underestimate the enemy Amol.' I cautioned, and then making sure one last time Meliara was safely ensconced and could not fall, I urged my horse into a gallop and out of the camp...to the dreaded Galdran.

* * *

**Well, there it is. In the next chapter you will hopefully see Meliara's fiery temper when being awoken in a bad mood. I hope I do her character right from danric's POV. I mean, she's been pretty much asleep till now.**

**Oh and I would really like everyone who has read this chapter to click on the little grey button which says review and PUT SOME FEEDBACK. It is getting really annoying to see hundreds of hits on this story but only my four beloved reviewers spending 10 seconds to input some comments. I mean for gods sake, if ur really in a hurry, just write, 'I read the story.' There are 199 fanfic writers in Sherwood Smith. Are you readers telling me only four of those writers have hearts? 'sniff' Anyway REVIEW! **


	6. AN

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Ok, yeah I know, I hate Author Notes too… I mean, you get this alert for a new chapter and then when you reach the webpage it says this. But I needed to write this to inform my precious readers of a few important notices so there:

1. Today's my birthday! Yay! Um yeah not very important in your eyes, but hey, feel free to 'happy birthday' me in your reviews…

2. I'm going on holiday after tomorrow. Again, yay for me and oh no for you guyz. I'm not telling you where (although it's on another continent from where I am now, which you don't know...if that helps.lol.), I don't want an irate reader on my doorstep. So, I don't know yet if I'll have internet access over there. I'll have to wait and see. But if there is, the only way I will use a few precious hours of relaxation is if I think it is really worthwhile for my readers. So I will only write if I get, say 10 new reviews- but I'm flexible…I might accept like 8 if I'm in a good mood. I'm really evil aren't I? Oh well, there has to be the day…

3. Thanks goes to all my reviewers, I feel especially gratified by the new reviewers, who facing my wrath in chapter 5 decided to review! Lol.

So anyways, hope you all don't feel like killing me right now. Enjoy the summer left everyone!


	7. AN 2

**Author's Note**

My dear abandoned readers ; I know you hate receiving these notes when you expect a chapter, and I know its been a year, but I still promise I will finish this story; now that my exams are over; I just need to find the book and I can start again. Meanwhile you can check my other story: Heiress by blood.


	8. Chapter 6 Court Decoration

**Okay I reposted this chapter because it's been corrected & improved by siromygod...Enjoy, and review!!!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 6 Court Decoration**

The sound of Raishon's steady hoof beats did not penetrate my brain the whole morning. I stayed deep in thought, thinking about all the possible repercussions my actions could have. I could not have my plans ruined now, and I was horribly aware how the girl in my arms could be the end of the beginning. Use weak players as sacrificial pawns. My father's words rang in my head, of a long ago played chess game. I shivered unconsciously, was I capable of using the same principle in real life? I was abruptly shaken out of my dangerous trance by a whimper in front of me, it seemed my prisoner was going to wake, I felt a jolt of anticipation at talking with her and I ignored my brain's warning asking me what why on earth that would happen.

'Bran?' she murmured so weakly I could hardly hear her.

A rush of guilt such as that I had only experienced in my mother's presence shook me, and it took a second to answer in a hesitating voice, a voice trying to be jaunty.

'It desolates me to disappoint you, but your brother is not here.' I couldn't help adding, 'Despite two really praiseworthy attempts to rescue you.'

I waited with baited breath for her answer, scared the shock would make her even weaker, but as usual I was surprised with her:

'Glad… at least… you're desolated.' She retorted.

I smiled. I couldn't help it. I was out of her view anyway.

'I must add, when your hill rebels get truly riled, they do fight well. We didn't catch any of 'em. Several dead, but they're no use to anyone. And they accounted for rather more of us than they ought to have.'

I felt, more than saw, her shiver while she gloated without enthusiasm: 'haha'

I emptied my voice of anything as I continued, trying to make her understand her position without telling her. _What was wrong with me?_

'Your hat disappeared somewhere the other night, and it did not seem appropriate under the circumstances to request someone in our army to surrender a replacement.'

She answered loftily: 'It's of no consequence-' but did not finish as she whimpered in pain. I nearly apologized. And then was so shocked at myself I stayed silent as she started looking around from her position. I knew exactly what she was doing but I didn't have the heart to tell her that there was no chance of escape. We stayed in silence as night slowly approached. Finally I couldn't bear her muffled whimpers of pain every time my horse misstepped and stopped at a glade I remembered from studying countless maps of the terrain. Without a word I dismounted and firmly picked her off the horse. As usual she weighed less than nothing; I put her on a patch of grass, all while her large blue eyes watched my every move without a sound. Feeling unnerved I turned around, tending to Raishon, methodical as always. I then built a small fire; I knew it was a risk, we were still in enemy territory but I couldn't have her die on my hands. Once the fire was crackling merrily, I examined the tear in my sole. Meanwhile Mel- no the prisoner, started inching herself to the fire. I immediately dropped the wood as I said, 'I can carry you.'

She waved her hand dismissively as if we were in court and I had just asked her for a dance. 'I can do it myself.'

I should have just taken her without asking her permission. I hesitated in doing just that but by the time I had made up my mind she was right next to the fire. I could not for the life of me think of a topic of conversation so I stayed silent as I toasted the simple supplies I had been provided with. Once I had divided the food, I asked her on impulse, 'want tea or just water?'

'Tea,' she replied tersely, of course she would say that, but a quick glance at Raishon confirmed my assessment, she would never reach the horse fast enough on that foot, even if my horse would let her ride him. I quickly filled the kettle at the stream. By the time I returned Mel-the pris- no, just Mel, had already eaten her share of food. I blinked in surprise and put my share in front of her. I was never hungry much.

'That's yours' she said in a small voice as she eyed me, eyes wide.

'You appear to need it more than I do, go ahead I won't starve.'

She extended a small bruised hand as she took the bread and cheese hesitatingly. She didn't seem to want to say anything so I turned to my saddle bags but her clear voice piped up, 'well, does it matter if I starve? Or do Galdran's torturers require only plump victims for their art.'

I stopped rummaging in the packs and stared at her blankly. _Did she still think he was going to torture her? Well it might be true, but I couldn't let her keep thinking that._ So I said cautiously, 'you must perceive how your value has changed.'

She flushed at my tone, shame? Anger? I would never know.

'He will try using me against my brother,' she said flatly. So she had realized her fate.

'I rather suspect he will be successful. In the space of one day your brother and his adherents attacked our camp twice. It would appear they are not indifferent to your fate.'

I tried to gauge the bond between the girl in front of me and her only remaining family. Maybe I could use it as blackmail lat-I shook my head in disgust. _How despicable._ _When I had become such a monster?_

'Do you know who was killed?' Mel asked quickly, worry and care for her companions in her every line.

'You know them all don't you?' I thought out loud.

'Of course I do. And you don't know or you won't tell me for some rock headed reason.'

Had she just insulted me? I blinked, and then smiled, I couldn't help it. 'Your determined bravado is refreshment to the spirit. But if you know them all by name, then the loss of each is immeasurably greater. Why did you do it? Did you really think you could take a few hundred ill trained village people into war and expect anything but defeat?'

She opened her mouth, color high, yes, speak, I thought silently. Make me understand you. But she closed it abruptly and glared at me with her stunning eyes mutinously instead. So I continued to goad her, 'or did you expect the rest of the kingdom to follow your heroic example and rise up against the King?'

Of course she couldn't help herself, 'so they sit like overfed fowl and watch Galdran Merindar break the covenant by making secret packs to sell our woods overseas?'

I stopped smiling suddenly. 'Break the covenant? How did you know about that? I don't recall you've ever been to court.'

How could she know this when even I had just found it out a few weeks ago? Her eyes hardened into frozen blue, I really was thinking about her eyes too much, as she replied, 'I just know. That's all you need to know. But even if it weren't true, Debegri would still go up to take the county of Tlanth by force. Can't any of you court people see that if it happens to us, it can happen to you. Or are you too stupid?'

_See? I had seen this years ago, while you were still a babe, my dear Mel._ But I somehow couldn't help but continue to goad her. 'Possibly. It's also possible your… somewhat misguided actions are inspired by misguided sources, shall we say?'

She stared at me resignedly. 'Say all you want, it's not like I can duff in a huff if you're impolite.'

I felt reprimanded. 'I ought not to bait you. I apologize.'

I stopped myself from staring at her as I busied myself with the tea. I suddenly had an inspiration and added a few leaves of a natural relaxant into her mug. Beside me a soft sigh was let out. I passed her mug face blank.

'Are you very uncomfortable?' I asked worriedly. She wrapped her small hands around the mug, as she stared into the fire. The guarded mask dropped from her face and was replaced by immense fatigue.

'Does it matter?'

I took in a sharp breath and made my voice blank, 'whether it does or not, you shall have a better conveyance on the morrow. Drink your tea and sleep. We shall continue our discourse when you have had some rest.'

I saw her annoyed expression at being ordered, and she retorted, 'is that a promise or a threat?'

I smiled back gently, as guilt coursed through me at her fate, at what I was helping to do. I sat on the other side of the fire as I saw her fighting sleep, until finally she succumbed into a troubled slumber. I took out a summons-stone. My father had provided me with one, and I had to admit it had its uses. I immediately sent a message to the equerry from the capital. I needed updates on the situation. I played with the stone in my hand as I waited. The soft patter of rain was the only sound. Finally, the sounds of hooves could be heard and I knew it could only be my informer. The equerry slid off her tired horse as she bowed low, sending a dating glance towards Mel's tossing form.

'My lord,' she said breathlessly.

I stayed in the same position as I ordered, 'your report.'

'Baron Debegri has dispatched your orders about the carriage. It should be waiting at the Lumm-at-Akaeriki Bridge by green change tomorrow.'

'And our friends the Tlanthi?'

'Are silent, my lord. Your message was sent under white flag, and Lord Jastra said it was given in their hands. Nothing from that time until they left.'

Hmm, the message I had sent had been risky as I invited the Tlanthi to surrender and wait for the right time to rebel.

'Promising, it seems likely we'll be back in civilization well in advance of the spring festival after all. Return. Tell the Baron to be so good as to carry on as ordered.'

I heard the captain retreat as I went back to contemplating the stone. I could not risk falling asleep. Everything was of the greatest importance right now. Nothing could ruin my plans. I looked up in surprise when I heard Meliara say something from the other side of the dying fire, but her eyes were still closed. I narrowed my eyes as I realized she was sleep talking. And then curiosity overtook me as I silently approached. Even when I was right in front of her, I could still not understand what she was mumbling. The only distinct words I could hear were '_Bran.'_ I closed in my eyes against my own cruelty. Meanwhile, Mel was still restless, I thought for an instant she was acting but immediately dismissed the thought, it was too realistic. Suddenly her hoarse voice screamed, '_papa._' She was now really thrashing, her hand connecting with my knee. I was starting to get worried. I tried to wake her up quietly, 'Meliara? It's only a nightmare. Wake up, wake up now.'

But it was useless. She started shivering uncontrollably, still murmuring her brother's name. I quickly added wood to the fire. Then, reflexively, I took her into my arms, trying to stop her from thrashing. Resting her head at my neck she instinctively rolled into a ball, but continued trembling so hard, my body was racked with her shivers. I wondered if she would die here, in my arms, and felt my heart turn to stone, she couldn't die here. Suddenly I heard a rustle, and Mel still in my arms, I took out a knife I had slipped in my leather shoes, not sure on whom I was going to use it. Then I gasped involuntarily as trees started moving, the hill folk.

I had read a few tales about them but it said they never came into contact with humans. But sometimes children saw them. I looked back defenseless as they stood there at the outskirts of the trees surrounding us, human in form, yet not.

Suddenly from all around me, music could be heard. I felt like crying at the beauty of the tune, a haunting melody that told me of mountains and roving eagles. In my arms Mel suddenly stopped trembling and sighed a peacefully. I clasped her even tighter. An overheated bundle that was suddenly sleeping quietly. The melody continued until the first rays of dawn pierced the trees and then with a sudden shuffling they were all gone. No sign of them having ever been there. I looked down at Mel, a small smile was there on her face she slept. I realized she was still tightly locked in my embrace and wondered what she would say if she woke up right now. Probably have a fit as I laid her gently on the grass. I stretched, the warmth of her body still on me as I prepared Roisham for the ride today. Finally, as I had finished preparing tea, she stirred. I saw her slowly stretch like a cat she sat up but immediately had to support herself with her hands.

'Drink,' I said simply as I gave her a mug of tea. She took it without complaint and drank it quickly, seeming to gain a bit of strength. Finally she looked around her surroundings. I wondered if she remembered anything from the night.

'You seem to know who I am, who are you?' _Aaah, so she didn't remember anything from last night._

'Does it matter?' I asked, unconsciously replaying her words.

Annoyed at my answer, she wrinkled her nose adorably and said, 'I'm as unlikely to blab our secret to an anonymous flunky as I am to a court decoration with a reputation as a gambler and a fop.'

'Court decoration?' I repeated. Well it seemed my act at court had worked if even the Tlanthi had heard about it. But suddenly, unexplainably, I didn't want her to think I was a gambler and a fop.

I continued staring at her while she said pleased, 'Yes, my father's term.'

I tried to suppress my laugh, 'you've never wanted to meet…a court decoration yourself?'

'No.' But then she granted me a small smile showing her pearly white teeth as she continued, 'well, maybe when I was a child.'

I grinned, and gave a half bow as I said, 'delighted to make your acquaintance, Lady Meliara.'

She sniffed. She seemed calm enough so I tentatively broached a subject. 'And now that I've been thoroughly put into place, let us leave my way of life and proceed to yours. I take it your revolt is not engineered for the benefit of your fellow nobles, or an attempt to reestablish your mother's blood claim though the Calahanras family. Wherefore is it then?'

She looked at me in surprise. 'There ought to be no mystery obscuring our reasons. Did you not trouble to read the letter we sent to Galdran Merindar before he sent Debegri against us? It was addressed to the entire court and our reasons were stated as plainly as we could write them. And all our names signed to it.'

Of course I had, but I wanted to hear it from her, especially her intentions towards the crown. 'Assume, the letter was somehow suppressed, can you summarize its message?'

'Easy, we went to war on behalf of the Hill Folk, whose covenant Galdran wants to break. But not just for them. We also want to better the lives of the people of Remalna, the ordinary folks who've been taxed into poverty, driven from their farms, or sent into hastily constructed mines, all for Galdran's personal glory. And I guess for the rest of yours as well, for whose money are you spending on those fabulous court clothes you never wear twice? Your father still holds the Ransalaeus principality – or has he ceded it to Galdran at last? Isn't it also taxed and farmed to the bone so that you can outshine all the rest of those fools at court?'

As she talked, my smile slowly left my face, _so that was what she was thinking of me. _'Since the kind of rumor about court life that you seem to regard as truth also depicts us as inveterate liars, I will not waste time attempting to deny or defend. Let us instead discuss your eventual goal. Supposing, supposing you were to defeat the king. What then? Kill all the nobles in Athanarel and set yourselves up as rustic King and Queen?' I finished more harshly then I intended, and I saw her avoid my gaze, sinking my heart.

Then she said softly, 'we didn't want to kill anyone. Not even Galdran, until he sent Debegri or break the covenant and take our lands. As for ruling, yes we would, if no one else better came along . We were doing it not for ourselves but for the kingdom. Disbelieve it all you want, but there's the truth of it.'

I could well believe it of the loyal, passionate, idealistic girl in front of me. The type of person who ends up being the sacrificial pawn. I noticed the way she said _we_ including her brother in all her beliefs. I wondered what it was like to be so close to a sibling. I had Savonna, but even we shared differences in opinion sometimes.

I turned around. 'Finish your tea. Before we find our way to a more comfortable conveyance, I am very much afraid we're both in for a distasteful interlude.'

I reached into the saddlebags for the bandages and required leaves. She didn't seem to understand until I turned around. When she saw the bandages, her expression turned rebellious as she pouted and said in a voice of iron, 'oh no you don't.'

I sighed, what had I done to deserve this?

* * *

**So what d'ya think? The review button is there for a reason...**


	9. Chapter 7 She was Mine

Okay dear readers, here's another late chapter. I am on holiday and had no internet access until now. As usual ignore the mistakes and enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 7: She was Mine**

_'Oh no you don't'_

I saw her try to protect her infected leg from me, a ferocious expression on her face. I nearly laughed_; did she honestly think she could protect herself from me? How could this creature defend herself against anything?_ That thought quickly sobered me up.

'I promised Mistress Kylar. And if I don't keep that promise chances are you might lose that foot. So brace up, I'll be as quick as I can.'

She continued to glare at me,

'Give me the stuff, I'll do it myself. I know how to, I've patched up all our wounded.'

_How interesting, a lady that could stand the sight of blood._ Then I shook the notion from my head. Meliara was the farthest thing from a courtier I had ever seen. But I was not going to let her do her leg herself. She did not look well enough. She was probably bluffing.

'Here's a knife. Let's see how far you get in taking the old bandage off.'

I threw my knife at her side. She muttered something but I was too busy staring at her in astonishment. She was starting to unroll the bandages. _Did this woman suffer from brain damage? Couldn't she feel she was not well enough?_ I cursed as she dropped the knife and fell into a faint. I quickly approached and looked at the wrinkled Keem leaves around her foot. I reached for the left over boiled water all the while digesting the piece I had learnt of Meliara. _She was a fool hardy idiot. That was the only possible explanation. She had plunged into the task of removing her bandages with not a thought about reality._ I was starting to see that was how she did everything. Hopefully she would stay unconscious until her foot had been re-bandaged. As soon as I thought that she groaned awake, showing, even in her unconsciousness she would do every possible thing to defy me. I sighed as I told her briskly:

'Hang on; I'll be as fast as I can.'

I gave her a fallen piece of wood as I poured the water over her scarred foot. I hoped she wouldn't start crying, I could not stand it, but as usual I had misjudged her, she stayed deathly silent, her hands clenched over the wood so tight her knuckles turned white. As soon as I re-bandaged her foot though, she started cursing like a seasoned mercenary. If I had not been busy at my task I would have stared at her agape. _She cursed. My god, the court would have a fit if they ever talked to her._ I could not believe the words coming out of this seemingly ethereal beauty. _Ethereal beauty? What was wrong with me? Lack of sleep, perhaps. That must be it._ I quickly buried the mess and turned to her.

'Well, that's that. Now it's time to go if we want to reach Lumm by green change.'

I whistled and my horse slowly lumbered towards me. I patted him softly as I observed the curious oddity before me. She was trying to find a stick to support her. I didn't offer my hand, she would only refuse it. Finally she satisfied herself with a stick nearly longer than her and hobbled over. Finally she reached me and looked up her small height with a contemplative silence. She was gripping the stick so tightly I soon realized what she was itching to do. I nearly started laughing maniacally_. I had made her prisoner, set down Debegri and was planning to overcome Galdran and the chit before me was thinking about whacking the stick on my head. _

'Ready?'

I managed to ask, but my laughter must have betrayed me and she looked at me suspiciously, she lifted the stick fractionally, my body automatically readied for a block I would have to make. She suddenly seemed to give up the idea as she threw the stick away. I placed a hand on her slim waist and boosted her up, again noticing how she weighed nothing, sliding into the saddle behind her. Again we travelled in silence, her muffled whimpers of pain as the horse galloped the only sound. I finally reminded her she would be more comfortable once we reached the carriage. She muttered:

'You might have thought of that before we left, since no one asked my opinion on the matter.'

I looked at her and suddenly I was sick of being the bad guy, the enemy to her.

'It was purely an impulse of disinterested benevolence that precipitated our departure.'

I let her chew on that a while, and of course she asked:

'What do you mean by that.'

_Was the fact that I did something nice such a shock?_

'I mean that it seemed very likely your brother and his adherents were going to mount another rescue attempt. And this time there was no chance of us being taken by surprise. Since the king requires a report on our progress, and it seemed expedient to remove you, I decided to combine the two. It seemed to have work, at least for the time. '

I closed my mouth quickly, I had already said too much. If somehow word of this got to Galdran he would immediately be suspicious of the motives behind my words. But I was not sure of them myself. I did not try to talk again.

Suddenly I felt something hot and wet on the hand that was securely around her waist. I stared at her back in consternation. I had made her cry. Was _it the mention of her brother? _My sarcasm kicked in; _or maybe it's because you took her prisoner and now you're taking her to the worst tyrant of all times._ I felt guilt gnaw at me, as tears continued to drop silently. She was making an effort to cry silently, she did not want my comfort. Of course she wouldn't, I raged at myself. Oh why oh why had she been caught? Why did she interest me so much? Why did it hurt me so bad to see her cry? But as usual, my brilliant mind just gave me the questions, not the answers.

It was a relief to reach the village of Lumm, a carriage waiting at the inn as commanded.

'Hitch them up.'

I ordered a waiting stable boy. Carefully I lowered the now dry-eyed countess and carried her onto the cushions in the carriage. She did not say anything; she seemed to be in shock. I briefly considered sending for a healer, but decided against the loss of time. I silently mounted my horse and we continued the journey. When we finally reached the next stop, we were a day from the palace. I opened the carriage door wondering if she had managed to sleep. I saw her bleary eyes and offered my arm to support her. She looked at the arm like I had offered a snake but she lightly took hold of it. I smiled slightly and guided her inside.

'Coffee?'

I stared at her while I was asking and she looked up bewildered, her eyes not filled with the usual hate and distrust. She seemed to be lost in her won thought, her blue eyes wide as she asked in a small voice:

'Coffee?'

'A drinkable blend, from the aroma. A miraculous drink. One of the benefits of our world-hopping mages,'

'Mages.'

She repeated blankly. I tried to help her marshal her thoughts,

'Coffee. Horses. Chocolate. Kinthus. Laimun. Several luxuries that are now native to our world, brought here form others.'

She looked at me, no fight in her eyes as I handed her a mug. She took it in her nearly transparent hands; I could see the blue veins just under her skin as she quietly sipped the coffee from the mug, eyes closed. I didn't speak, just observed her silently, trying to understand why she fascinated – no she interested me; that was all. That had to be all. The smell of food made her open her eyes, and the first sign of life reappeared in her eyes as she eyed the portion of simple potatoes and soup in front of her.

'You had probably better not eat much more than that. We have a long ride ahead and we wouldn't want you to regret your first good meal in days.'

Gingerly she picked up the spoon, I expected her to eat more than normal, just to spite me, but instead her hand trembled and she asked, devoid of emotion:

'How long until the capital?'

I thought of not telling her, but then she wouldn't have time to prepare herself,

'We will arrive some time tomorrow morning.'

She grimaced at her soup then asked in a clear voice:

'What's Galdran like? Besides being a tyrant, a coward and a Covenant breaker. '

I was loath to tell her about him so I tried to deflect her question.

'This is the third time you brought that up. How do you know he intends to break the Covenant?'

'We have proof.' She snapped waspishly, 'And don't waste your breath threatening me about getting it, because you won't. You really think I'd tell you what and where is it, just to have it destroyed? We may not be doing so well, but it seems my brother and I and our little untrained army are the only hope the Hill Folk have.'

I narrowed my eyes at two things, the confidence about her proof. _Did they have a spy at court?_ I'd have to look at that. And the second was the softening of her voice which she did not even seem to notice, when she spoke about her brother. I had wondered about their closeness since the count had attacked our camp and the look in her eyes confirmed that they were each other's most loved person. My heart gave a wistful tug but coldly dropped as I realized she had put me in the same basket as Galdran. We were one and the same. And that, more than anything made me pause. She thought I was a monster. _Why did it hurt so much?_ A spiteful streak came up; wanting to hurt her like she was unknowingly hurting me. I drawled:

'To your question, What is Galdran like? By that I take it you mean, what kind of treatment can you escape from the king? If you take the time you consider the circumstances outside of your mountain life, you might be able to answer that for yourself. The King has been in the midst of trade negotiations with Denlieff for over a year. You have cost him time and money that were better applied elsewhere. And a civil war never enhances the credit of the government in the eyes of visiting diplomats from the Queen Yustnesveas of Sartor, who does not look for causes so much as signs of slack control.'

My stinging voice came to a stop. I looked at her face, immediately remorseful, _why did I try to crush her spirits?_ Now that she would it need most. But then I saw Meliara's face. If possible, it held even more contempt than before. And that angered me beyond reason,

'So if he cracks down harder on the people, it's our fault, is that it?'

My anger was blown away, as easily as a puff of smoke by the wind. _She considered herself as one of the common people. How could such honesty, such faith in a cause still exist in a noble?_ I softened my voice:

'You might contemplate during your measures of leisure, what the purpose of a permanent court serves, besides to squander the gold earned by the sweat of our peasant's brows. And consider this: The only reason you and your brother have not been in Athanarel all along is because the King considered you too harmless to bother keeping an eye on, are you finished?'

I waved at the food, she nodded distractedly, probably trying to find the warning my last comment held. I carried her to the carriage without encountering any resistance from her and soon we were riding on the night. It was an uneventful ride, leaving me to my rising guilt and unexplainable feelings. At one point I saw the carriage door opening slightly, a small red head peeking out, I reluctantly neared the door, so she would know escape was impossible, and she withdrew inside. Soon we were in the capital, I knew here the gossip was high, and many a curious faces observed me as I made my way before the carriage. By the time we reached the palace gates, a crowd had gathered.

'Lead her though the grand entrance, '

I ordered the carriage rider, a nameless equerry. He nodded respectfully as I galloped past. Jumping of my horse; I took a shortcut to my rooms. I met no one, a piece of luck as I did not look like the character which I had been playing. Kervac, my man servant seemed to have been expecting me as he quickly helped me change my clothes to something more of the dandy Meliara had called me. Meliara…I needed to hurry, the credit of her capture had to come to me, that was the point of the whole painful experience, I was striding out, wearing the required coroneted helm when I accosted by a large hug.

'Danric, finally, I was starting to worry,'

A laughing voice called. 'Russav, I'm very glad to see you, but now is not the time, I have- aah-some business to attend to.'

'If you mean the small ruffian of a countess you have then yes you'd better hurry,' he said as he strode down the empty halls with me.

'My god, I saw her enter, a little slip of a girl, but the glare she gave the poor servant when he opened the door.'

I hurried even more and finally saw the red hair I now used to perceive the countess. She was being escorted into the hall; she seemed even more worn and shabby between the jewels and feathers of the court. I walked past her, making sure I had my court mask on as I approached my King. I bowed low as he eyes me beadily. Greedy Galdran indeed. Hopefully that would be his downfall. I waited for him to gloat and was not disappointed.

'So you won your wager, Shevraeth, eh?'

'As well Your Majesty, the dirt, the stretches of boredom…really, had it taken two more days, I could not have supported it, much as I'd regret reneging on a bet.'

But Galdran was already looking past me, his attention the girl behind me. He waved a hand to see her. And suddenly I had to forcibly keep my body still as it tried to stand between the evil before me and the innocence I had found behind me. I looked around careful to keep my bored expression the same, but Russav frowned, and I could see he had noticed my clenched hands and reaction. Finally I looked at Meliara, and I nearly smiled. Her head high, she was glaring at Galdran as ferociously as he was smiling at her viciously.

'Are you certain someone has not been making game of you? That looks like a scullery wench.'

'I answered automatically:

'I assure you, Your Majesty, this is Lady Meliara Astiar, Countess of Tlanth.'

He spoke out, but thankfully it was not a question as my mind was too busy revolting_. My Meliara looked nothing like a scullery wench. Her royal features which she had inherited from her Calahanras mother were visible, no trace of fear in her face as she glared at Galdran with as much contempt as she had looked at me all these days._ I could feel something at the edge of my mind; I waited for it to show itself, _what was I missing?_ Then with a wave of his hand Galdran motioned the guards to take her. The guards jerked her off, and she could not help a whimper of pain. I frowned and unconsciously my hand rose, reaching out to her. Russav chose that moment to give me a hug.

'Cousin, how glad we are your back.' Then he added, whispering: 'Get a grip of yourself. What's happening to you?'

I looked at him blankly, smiling, but my head was reeling in shock with the discovery I had made, a discovery I wished I hadn't. I remembered her eyes when she talked of her brother, her bravery facing me, her vulnerability, her passions and naivety about her cause, her wit…she was beautiful, inside and out.

And I had just realized:

I didn't want anyone else to harm her.

Anyone else to touch her.

She was mine.

* * *

So? So? What do you think? Did I portray Danric alright? I added a bit of Savonna just for fun. About the whole 'mine' thing, well I was going to end it with Danric realizing he loved her but at the last moment I remembered him saying he fell in love with her while she argued so passionately when he comes to visit Tlanth with Nee and Bran. S I changed it to mine, hopefully it's ok.

**AN**

**I'm writing a note now, because I don't want to post a note as another chapter, or my dear readers will get false hope, and I know, I hate the feeling too. Anyway, this is to say, Im travelling for a month, and I won't have computer access, and I'm not bringing my laptop either. You can blame my mom, she says I need to spend , and I quote, 'family time'. Anyway, going off topic. So I have no idea if or when I will update this fanfic. Actually I was thinking of stopping it here, and next time I write, I start from the beginning of court duel. So Ill change this as complete...at least for the moment. Oh and I hope all heiress by blood readers also read this because I don't have time to post a note in that story.**


End file.
